The Cricket Game
"The Cricket Game" is the 32nd episode of Once Upon a Time. Summary Regina is accused of murdering one of the town's most beloved fairytale characters, and only Emma senses that she may be innocent. Meanwhile, back in the fairytale land that was, after capturing the Evil Queen, Snow White and Prince Charming set about planning her public execution in order to rid the land of her murderous tyranny. Plot 'Teaser' The wind blows on a first quarter moonlit night covering the docks of Storybrooke, Maine. A familiar pirate captain is shown to us from behind, standing on a yard, and looking at the city. The camera then focuses on the face of the determined-looking Captain Hook, who grabs a rope that was next to the mast, hangs on to it and jumps to the deck below. He then extends his hook to his travelling companion, the powerful Cora, who gets out of the ship in style, wielding her parasol over her head. Cora grabs the hook with her hand as he grants her passage, like the gentleman he - sometimes - is. He follows after her as they go down the passageway to the dock, and he tells her that this is where they should part ways. He thanks her for everything, and adds that it's time for him to skin his "crocodile". As he turns his back from her, Cora vanishes into the thin air and materializes instantly in front of him, telling him he might want to rethink that idea. He reminds her that they had a deal, and orders her to get out of his way. Cora points out that she's doing him a favor. "By preventing my vengeance?" he says, to which she tells him to ask himself how she's doing that. He suddenly realizes that she's doing it by using the dark magic, and looks somewhat low. Cora confirms that magic is there, which makes matters a bit more complicated. She asks him if he knows what will happen if he goes up half-cocked to an empowered Rumplestiltskin, and Hook doesn't reply, but one can see the answer in his look. Cora claims that it's good that he knows, and they are interrupted by a fisherman who shows up behind them, and asks if they need anything. Cora and Hook are caught somewhat off-guard. The man goes on to say that the tackle shop doesn't open until morning, but if they want to go out and try and snare some of New England's finest pescatarian creatures he'd be happy to open it earlier. Hook tells him, with a sullen tone, that they're fine. The fisherman comments that they have a fine vessel, and wonders when they got in. Cora asks to what vessel he's referring, and the confused man tries to explain that he means the ship next to them, but he is interrupted when the powerful witch standing before him makes the ship turn invisible with a single swing of her gloved hand. The surprised fisherman tells her that that's a neat trick, and asks if she was some kind of magician back in their land. With a flick of her fingers, Cora turns the fisherman into a fish. The twosome of evil look at the fish out of water, as it flaps about on the dock. Hook moves toward it and uses his foot to lead it into the water. He then turns to the witch and asks what she did with his ship, to which she replies that she hid it from prying eyes. "For what we both want to do we need the element of surprise," she says. She then asks if now he is ready to listen to her, and he looks down and then asks the Majesty what happens now. With a determined smile, Cora suggests that they go have a look at Storybrooke. They then go into the city. 'Act I' The following day, in the middle of the afternoon, Snow White and Prince Charming are making up for lost time, having just presumably engaged in intercourse as happily reunited couple. The camera pans down from the draped window of their apartment to reveal them in bed together, kissing and caressing each other. When they pause, David asks Mary Margaret what she's thinking, to which she answers that it's good to be back. He then moves in closer, much to her pleasure, and asks what she's really thinking. She answers that 28 years is too long... They kiss some more, but their make-out session is suddenly interrupted by Emma and Henry entering the apartment, having come from the store. Snow and Charming cover themselves up quickly, as Henry announces that taco shells were on sale. Emma adds that apparently tacos are not a big item in the enchanted... she herself is interrupted when Henry asks his grandparents what they are doing in bed in the middle of the afternoon, and Emma realizes what is going on. Mary Margaret tells Henry that the trip back was tiring and she needed to rest, and David adds that he needed to help her rest. The open-mouthed Emma turns to her son and tries to divert his attention by telling him that they should go and make the tacos, for they have to make a lot because there's going to be a ton of people at Granny's 'welcome back' party that night. Henry heads toward the kitchen counter and Emma moves in closer to her parents; Mary Margaret says that they thought the two of them would be back later, and Emma, still holding her grocery bags, points out that they weren't, and suggests that maybe the next time they put a tie on the door or send a text. Snow cowers under the sheets with an amused and awkward embarrassment. Emma then points out that she's going to make tacos, and walks up to her son. Charming comments that it's impressive that they can still provide her with a few traumatic childhood memories at that stage of the game. Snow turns to him and lets out a chuckle. He kisses her and they proceed to get out of bed. Back in the fairytale land that was, it is nighttime, and we are treated to a panoramic view of a village that is on fire. The malevolent Queen Regina watches the village burn from a distance, sitting on her steed, conveying an eerie calm. Some knights of hers approach the Queen, and one of them shares with her the word that Snow White and the Prince have defeated King George: his army has fallen, and the kingdom is theirs. Regina asks about George, to which the knight replies that his fate is unknown, but without his forces they are now alone, and they cannot defeat them. "Do not tell me what we can or can't do," Regina says, with determination. The slightly intimidated black knight is silenced by this, until Regina asks him where Snow White is at the moment. He tells her she's alone, on her way back to meet the Prince. A wicked smile forms on Regina's face as she says, "Excellent. I don't care how many men you lose. Keep them apart long enough for me to find her. I will not let them defeat me." This said, she rides off on her horse into the woods, and the knights go their own way. Snow White is seen running through the woods that same night, presumably not long afterwards, and she eventually trips on a rock and falls to the ground. She notices that someone is coming and turns to the side to see Regina approaching her on her steed, hosting an evil smile, and saying, "Leaving the battle so soon?" Snow gets up from the ground and Regina dismounts. Snow tries to recompose herself, saying that the battle is over, as the Queen walks up to her. She says that their army is too great, and the witch can't win. Regina tells her that that depends on her definition of victory. Snow offers her parley, to negotiate the terms of her surrender. "My surrender?!", Regina asks, with feigned surprise. "Fair enough! My terms are quite simple. Your death." This said, Regina moves in to attack Snow, but the fair warrior shouts "Now!", while looking up at the night sky, and Regina looks back. The Blue Fairy shows up and casts a freezing spell on the Evil Queen, being able to ensnare her just as she was about to attack Snow. Prince Charming shows up from behind a tree. The defeated Regina comments that it was all a trap, and Snow tells her that she should had surrendered when she was given the chance to. Charming tells the Queen that they knew she couldn't resist going after Snow, and now because of her blood lust the kingdom is theirs. "Your reign of evil is over." Regina looks at him with anger. Snow looks at her with a hint of both relief and sadness. At Granny's Diner, the homecoming party is already in progress. The counter is full of food, and over it is a sign that reads "WELCOME HOME MARY MARGARET!" (see "The Return"), and under it an addendum sign, saying "and EMMA". The attendants include Granny, Ruby, Archie and the seven dwarfs. When the front door is opened and the Charming family walks, everyone is excited. Snow and her daughter, who brings a platter of tacos, are delighted to see them. Ruby runs over to Mary Margaret and they hug, with the waitress telling her best friend that she was worried a bit. Mary Margaret says that she can tell, and then when they break off the hug Archie calls for her attention, saying that they all missed them, and they hug. As Ruby hugs Emma and David greets the dwarfs, Granny passes mugs of beer around. Emma points out that she brought tacos, and comments on the relief it is to cook something that she didn't have to kill first. "Don't I know it," Granny says, "Meat loaf back home, what a bitch." The guests chuckle and Charming calls for everyone's attention by tapping his beer mug with a spoon, before proceeding to deliver a speech. He tells the guests that he wanted to thank them all for joining them that night, and reminds them that he and Mary Margaret have a saying, that they will always find each other; and while he believes that with all his heart, he'd like them all to raise their glasses and join him when he says, "here's to not having to look for a while". The guests laugh, and he toasts to Mary Margaret and Emma; everyone cheers, but before they can drink up, the front door is opened again and Regina comes in, with an earnest look, holding a platter, and apologizing for arriving late. Everyone is overcome with surprise to see her, and Leroy immediately reaches for a knife, which he takes from a turkey, and asks what she is doing there. Emma says that she invited her, and Regina walks over to the counter to put her food platter down. Mary Margaret pulls her daughter for a side bar with her and David, and Emma promptly explains that they're celebrating that day because of Regina, who helped them get home; no matter what she did in the past, they owe her their 'thanks' now. David asks if she didn't think to tell them about it, to which Emma responds that she did, but the two of them were busy that afternoon. Mary Margaret points out that Regina tried to kill them, just the day before, and Emma says that she didn't, she's trying to change for Henry and he believes in her. "And right now, that's enough for me." She goes on to say that she couldn't have changed if she hadn't been given a chance, so Regina gets one too. The Charmings look at Regina as she gleefully prepares a lasagna plate for Henry at the counter, and they then exchange a look and nod affirmatively. Emma smiles. Regina finishes preparing another plate, and Henry tells his mother that he's glad she came. Regina smiles and says that she is as well, and when Leroy comes up to the counter, Regina says that she made some lasagna. He asks if the secret ingredient is poison, and she says it's really red pepper flakes, which gives it some kick. She hands him a plate, with a relatively mean look on her face, and he takes it and smells it. Some time later, the party is still going. Mary Margaret is being playful with David, Emma has a talk with Archie and the dwarfs socialize, while Henry finishes eating. Regina is sitting alone in a booth, looking down. Ruby walks past her and toward the Charming couple. Regina gets up, puts on her coat and starts walking out of the diner. Emma and Archie notice this, and the blonde follows after her. Regina leaves the building, and Emma calls for her by saying that Archie made a cake; Regina turns back to her, and Emma asks if she doesn't want to stay for a piece. "I'm fine, thank you," Regina says, with a smile. Emma says "Okay" and starts to head back inside, but Regina reaches out to her by thanking her again. Emma turns back around and points out that she's already said that, and Regina explains that she's thanking Emma for having invited her to the party. Emma promptly explains that Henry wanted it. Regina conveys an expression of relative sadness, but Emma doesn't seem to notice this, and says right away that she's glad the two of them got to spend some time together. Regina says she is too, and then adds that she'd like to see him more. She suggests that Emma consider letting him stay over sometimes, and adds that she has his room just waiting for him. Emma makes things all the more tense by saying that she's not sure that's best. "Because you know so much about parenting in the five minutes you've been with him," the witch tells her, with contempt. She tells Emma to ask David, for at least he took care of Henry while Emma was away, the way Regina herself did in the ten years that she was away the first time. Emma isn't amused, and says, "Okay. Thanks for coming." She turns to go back inside, but Regina stops her by saying she's sorry. Emma turns back around, and Regina looks down, trying to compose herself, and then says she's sorry again, that she shouldn't have snapped at her. "Will you accept my apology?" she asks. Emma says, "Okay. You're right. Archie said you're trying to change, and..." - this nugget of information triggers something within Regina - "...well, you are." Regina, less than amused, asks her if Dr. Hopper said she was trying, and Emma blurts out that he said she came to see him, that she's trying not to use magic, and to be a better person. As Regina lets this all sink in, she can't help but to feel disdain for the fact that Archie's told Emma about their sessions. Emma points out that she was hesitant to invite Regina, but she asked him and he thought it was a good idea. Regina smiles and says, "Thank you, it was." Emma smiles too and the former Mayor says she should be going. She turns to leave and Emma turns around as well, trying to shake off the awkward vibe of the conversation before going back inside. We are treated to a point of view that is presented to us through the lense of a monocle. The frame shows us some points of Storybrooke, and continues moving till it focuses on Regina Mills, who is walking back home. The monocle belongs to Captain Hook, who is standing on top of a building with Cora, both looking at the latter's daughter. Hook turns to his companion and asks if Regina is broken as she'd expected, to which Cora replies "Not yet", before conveying a disturbing smile... 'Act II' The following morning, Archie is walking his pet Pongo on the docks of Storybrooke, and they run into Regina. "Beautiful day, isn't it, Regina?" Archie greets the former Mayor, and she stops before him and responds, "Why should I answer you, bug?" The slightly confused Archie explains that she should answer because he's making friendly conversation, to which she adds that he'll just repeat it to anyone with an ear. She reminds him that he told Emma about their sessions, and Archie, having been caught, points out that he was simply trying to help her. "By betraying my trust?" Regina asks, and he says that he mentioned only that she had come to see him as an example of her commitment to change. Regina claims that she came to him in confidence, and asks how she is supposed to prove to people that she's changed when he's there to remind them of her past. Archie clarifies that he didn't say anything specific, for he would never betray the doctor-patient confidentiality. Regina, further annoyed, points out that he got his PhD from a curse. This said, they are interrupted by Ruby, who was out jogging and noticed their argument. The waitress asks if everything is alright, and the irritated Regina tells her that they're having a private discussion, and that she should go take herself for a walk. Ruby isn't pleased; she looks at Archie, who gives her an affirmative nod, indicating that she can leave them alone. Ruby continues jogging, and Archie reassures Regina that he can be trusted. The livid ex-Queen looks at him with anger and hurt and tells him, "You're lucky I've changed." This said, she walks away, and Archie looks on as she goes. Back in the fairytale land that was, the royal council has gathered at the new and improved kingdom established by the Charming couple, and Jiminy Cricket, speaking to an amplifier and through a magnifying glass, tells his fellow attendants that he fears the Queen may never change, and that they must suspense justice. Prince Charming agrees with this, and asks the council what their options are. The meeting is attended by these two, Snow White, Red and Granny, the Blue Fairy, Grumpy and Sneezy, and three unidentified knights. Grumpy suggests letting him spend five minutes alone with her and his axe... and he then asks if she's still restrained, just in case. The Blue Fairy confirms this, but adds that the magic that they used to capture her will only keep her powerless for a short while. Granny, who is seen knitting, suggests that they banish her to another realm, to which Jiminy replies that they can't, for it would be unconscionable to condemn another realm to the suffering that they've endured. Red agrees with the talking cricket, pointing out that the Queen is their problem and they have to deal with her. Charming stands up from his seat and tells them that only one thing is certain: as long as the Queen lives, the kingdom is in danger. "Are you saying...?" Snow starts to ask. Charming confirms her thoughts: they must kill the Queen. He then says, "Thank you all," therefore excusing the council. The attendants all get up to leave - except the two of them that can fly - and Charming and Snow are left at the table. Once they're gone, the fair Snow White asks her lover if he's sure this is what they must do, to which Charming asks what choice they have, for as long as Regina draws breath she will come after them, after Snow. Snow claims that there's always a choice, and then goes on to remind him that he once stopped her from killing Regina, and even took an arrow to save the Queen. She asks why this is different, and he sits down and explains that he took that arrow to save Snow, not Regina. He adds that that was an assassination, and this is an execution. "If we don't stop her now..." he starts to say, "...there's no telling what she'll live to do." 'Act III' 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Production The title of this episode was revealed by executive producer and co-creator Adam Horowitz, via his Twitter account, on November 23, 2012, along with the title for episode 2.11.Adam Horowitz tweet. Trivia *The title card of this episode features Pongo the dalmatian. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 210 01.png Promo 210 02.png Promo 210 03.png Promo 210 04.png Promo 210 05.png Promo 210 06.png Promo 210 07.png Promo 210 08.png Promo 210 09.png Promo 210 10.png Promo 210 11.png Promo 210 12.png Promo 210 13.png Promo 210 14.png Promo 210 15.png Promo 210 16.png Promo 210 17.png Promo 210 18.png Promo 210 19.png Promo 210 20.png Promo 210 21.png Promo 210 22.png Promo 210 23.png Promo 210 24.png Promo 210 25.png Promo 210 26.png Promo 210 27.png BTS 210 01.png BTS 210 02.png BTS 210 03.png BTS 210 04.png BTS 210 05.png External links *Press release *Promotional trailer References Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Regina-centric Category:Snow-centric